Adriel Evythanna
Name: Adriel Evythanna (Gothic translation: Adriel Starweaver) *'Race/Affiliation:' Eldar of Wuxide Craftworld *'Occupation:' Farseer of the Seekers *'Status:' Returning/returned to Wuxide Craftworld History Adriel Evythanna was born in 101.M41 and is the only child of the powerful Wuxidian Farseer Aralle Evythanna of the noble House of Evythanna, with her mother being an Exodite Priestess of Amar'eth. Raised by her father on Wuxide Craftworld Adriel's psychic parentage assured that she would be a powerful psyker, and she was still in her adolescence when she began to tread the Path of the Seer. However she was known for her relatively poor discipline (that her father wrote up to her maternal origins) and commonly dabbled in other pursuits at the same time, including practicing swordmanship with a Howling Banshee relative. Nevertheless her natural power ensured her quick progress along the Path of the Seer, and it wasn't long until she was assisting her father in his divinations and accompanying him on missions off-craftworld. Unfortunately one of these expeditions would take a tragic turn. In 288.M41 the father and daughter were exploring the world of Kratau near The Grave in search of a bound daemon Aralle suspected to be hidden somewhere on the swamp world that he had foreseen would lead a successful invasion of Malta, which could not be allowed. The mission was purely one of reconnaissance and as such the pair were only accompanied by a small group of Aspect Warriors. Unfortunately when they arrived at the location they found a hundred cultists from The Grave already working to unbind the daemon. Aralle attaked without hesitation - despite knowing their own deaths during such a ritual would summon lesser daemons - for he could not allow the greater daemon to arise. Meanwhile he ordered the Aspect Warriors to escort his daughter away despite her protests. Aralle prevented the summoning of the greater daemon but was killed by the bloodletters and daemonettes that sprang from the cultists' corpses, before the cackling daemons proceeded to consume his filled soulstone. The barely-adult Adriel was subjected to not only the death of her dearest relative but also the screams of his soul echoing through the warp as he was consumed by She Who Thirsts. Deeply traumatised by these events Adriel soon became lost upon the Path of the Seer as she obsessively fixated on improving her psychic powers, blaming her own lack of ability for the loss of her beloved father. However after almost a year of grieving on Wuxide Craftworld the young Farseer abandoned it to join the Seekers, a group of Wuxidian Outcasts devoted to finding and recovering lost soulstones. During her time with the Seekers Adriel quickly proved her skills to be of great use. As the only Farseer among them she was capable of divining the locations of soulstones all over the sector, and her other psychic skills made their recovery much easier. As such she quickly rose up their chain of command until she was one of their most prominent leaders. In 317.M41 Adriel foresaw that a Rogue Trader's expedition of the space hulk Dark Sister would recover a cache of several dozen soulstones from Chaos Space Marines of the Red Giants on the hulk. She infiltrated the hulk alone before linking up with the human expedition, using her powers of illusion to make them see her as one of their own. Even a group of Astartes (from the Ghosts of Retribution) accompanying the Rogue Trader were taken in by the trickery. Once the humans had eliminated the chaos marines Adriel quickly investigated the small chest they found, finding it filled with soulstones. Unfortunately seeing so many suffering souls sent Adriel into a brief moment of grief that revealed her true nature to Chapter Master - the astartes nearest her - so when she activated her homing beacon he siezed her and was transported back to the nearby Seekers ship along with her. The Chapter Master was held captive aboard Adriel's ship for several months, the Farseer meanwhile wracked her brain with what to do with him. She had no desire to kill the human but setting him free without reason could cause her problems. She also recieved premonitions of a great invasion that would fall upon the Chapter Master's homeworld of Mormark, and unless halted there could threaten everything in the region including Wuxide craftworld. Eventually Chapter Master proposed a game of regicide to earn his freedom and Adriel readily agreed, assuming the human to be so far beneath her that he would have no chance of victory. To Adriel's great surprise Chapter Master actually beat her at the game of intellect, contradicting what the Farseer had been led to believe about humanity's inherent inferiority. True to her word Adriel set Chapter Master free on the world of Hades - after telling him the visions she had recieved of the invasion of Mormark. Shortly after freeing the Space Marine, Adriel felt his own mind reaching out for her across the warp during her meditation. Such a thing should have been impossible, but after making a connection to Chapter Master he revealed that he had died on Hades and was stuck in Limbo. Technically Adriel should have ignored the human - for meddling with the dead was highly discouraged by her teachings - but something compelled her to assist the Space Marine. Adriel put Chapter Master into contact with Harlequins, and with the help of the Laughing God Chapter Master returned to the world of the living. She continued to lead Seekers in their missions for another 15 years until 332.M41 when Adriel and a handful of other Seekers attempted to infiltrate the collapsing world of Prothera. They succeeded in recovering a small number of soulstones from a nobleman's abandoned palace, but were ambushed by Red Giant Chaos Astartes during their escape. Several Seekers were cut down but Adriel fought back hard, allowing the rest to escape. Then the powerful Sorcerer Ashkenor the Wrathbringer lashed out at the Farseer's mind while she was distracted with his lackeys, rendering her unconscious. Ashkenor then prepared to sacrifice the captured Farseer as her powerful soul would allow him to open a portal to Corozia Secundus in the Grave. Fortunately Chapter Master - now a powerful psyker in his own right - recieved a vision of these events and rescued Adriel from the Red Giants' clutches with his marines. On the Aspera Dominus Adriel talked with Chapter Master about various subjects, most pressing of which was a vision she had recieved regarding the world of Kruun - it should fall to its attackers for the greater good. However whilst Adriel was attempting to divine more from the warp Chapter Master retreated into his own mind, and in a moment of depression reflected on all the marines who had been killed under his command. Adriel heard the psychic echo of his sorrow and reacted badly, the resulting warp scream sending Adriel into a deep coma which would last approximately 5 years. During this coma Adriel suffered a unsettling visions of death & destruction across the sector, encompassing imperial worlds and her own craftworld. She awoke in 336.M41 to discover that she had lost her psychic powers, and with no way to divine the location of her craftworld or any Seekers Adriel was forced to remain on the Aspera Dominus until her powers returned. For the first few months of her stay she spent most of her time in provided quarters, meditating intently to try and regain her powers. However during the evenings she would visit Chapter Master - the only person on the ship who she could properly interact with - and they would converse with each other about their histories and play regicide together. Their relationship became intimate and Adriel began living in Chapter Master's own quarters, and over the next several years they fell deeply in love with each other. Adriel even told Chapter Master her full life story, something no one else knew (craftworlders knew about her father and Seekers knew about her time as an Outcast, but neither of them knew both). In 342.M41 Adriel's powers had returned to the point where she could divine the location of Wuxide craftworld. Though it brought both her and Chapter Master great sadness to leave each other Adriel had spent over 50 years apart from her home and felt an intense need to return. Chapter Master deposited her on a barren dead world where a small Eldar craft was hidden, and Adriel used this to enter the webway and travel to Wuxide. Physical Appearence Adriel stands at around 6 feet tall and like all Eldar is inhumanly slender & lithe. She has flawless pale skin due to spending almost all her life on her craftworld or on voidships, though her exodite parentage means she is capable of accruing a tan if she spends enough time in natural starlight. Her hair is a lustrous raven-black colour and is long enough to reach her waist, and though usually left loose she ties it into a neat ponytail when necessary. Her almond-shaped eyes are usually bright green but when she experiences visions they mist over to a strange, almost cloudy off-white shade that shimmers unnaturally. Finally the most immediately obvious signs of her race are her ears, which are longer than a normal human's and taper to a point. Abilities Adriel is young but powerful psyker and as Farseer is specialised in divination, allowing her to see visions of events many years away. Her divination also gives her enormous advantages in combat as she can forsee her foes attacks before they are even made. However Adriel is also relatively inexperienced and she can sometimes find herself caught in unbidden visions that distract her from the task at hand. Her directly offensive psychic power is limited to the summoning of basic warp lightning, but depending on how much power she wishes to unleash this can be as small as a bolt that lights a candle or as massive as a thunderstorm that devastates everything in her proximity. Adriel is also highly accomplished in telepathy, as she uses it to project illusions that allow her to infiltrate almost anywhere. The extent of the illusions she can project are limited by the number of recipients, mental strength of the recipients, and extent of the illusion. For example she can walk among hundreds of normal humans with impunity, as the only illusion she has to project is a slight body alteration and concealing the more unsettling elements of Eldar movement. However when infiltrating the Dark Sister she had to fool not just regular humans but also highly observant Space Marines. This limited her illusion to just concealing her inhuman movement, so she was forced to disguise her appearence conventionally by using a mask and heavily padded human-style armour. Conversely if Adriel only has to dupe a very small number of targets there is almost no limit to the illusion she can project (unless the target/s is a powerful psyker or daemon), and such an ability has recovered many soulstones for the Seekers. For example she gained access to Fragmakka's loot vault on Pexar by fooling the two simple-minded meganobz at its door that she herself was the enormous greenskin warboss. As an Eldar she is also much more physically capable than a normal human. She is stronger than a baseline human (though still much weaker than a Space Marine) and whilst she is not any more resistant to harm than a baseline human she heals faster (though again, not as fast as a Space Marine who is much more resistant to damage as well). The greatest physical difference between humans and eldar are in agility and reflexes. Adriel's mind can perceieve events and react to them much faster than a human, and her lithe body is capable of performing movements so fast that even space marines can struggle to follow them. Such perception and agility allows Adriel to perform feats of acrobatics that would be impossible to any human - including space marines - and dance around enemy attacks as though they were standing still. Superhuman flexibility also allows Adriel to navigate narrow paths and conceal herself in ways that would be impossible for any human barring things like Imperial Assassins. Prophecies '317.M41' When Chapter Master was captured by Adriel, she gave him the following prophecy: I am glad you agreed, warrior, I feel something special about you... Your strategic girth might be thing that will turn the tide against our common enemies in the dark days to come. I will tell you what have I seen. I dreamt of holy warriors, your brothers, who were on a quest in wastes of ice and decay, searching for a thing of light. But what they found was more than that, something far older and far more sinister, that lies deep beneath the ice and 'the ground and the bones of those who fell to protect it. Their curiosity was what will cause their death in the future - they summoned ancient enemy, leviathan of space to the place of ice. It will come soon, very soon, not more than in 8 years from now. It will destroy everything and burn your home, kill your friends and brothers, you will die in it's very maws, trying to stem the tide of that what is unstoppable. But this is the future where you are caught unaware, unprepared, defenceless and exposed. This enemy has just one weakness - it has suffered for eternity and it is not willing to do so again. If you will scare it with the cage of skulls and holy numbers, it will flee. And beware of dragon in the sky and the one who promises you frienship, for they all want to watch you fall and burn. Death surrounds the birth of your chapter, seek the answers from your silent brothers, they know the reason! '332.M41' After she was saved from Ashkenor's captivity, Adriel revealed further visions she had receieved. I am here on behalf of the Seekers, warrior-king. We are a family of lost children, who were forced by Fate to leave Wuxide Craftworld to search for many answers. There has been a strong vibration in my visions of the future, that was caused by the situation that is unfolding right here... There is a plot among you kin, a plot that will make you slaughter each other with even greater zeal than us. I saw a Dark Walker who marches across the stars, sowing seeds of conflict among your lesser mon'keigh brothers. It already began. There was blood spilt, betrayed blood of someone who cared about the future. What results it brings, I do not know. But I am sad to say, that you are in the center of these things. My wish is to keep mon'keigh strong here, or at least to give them a chance to fight for themselves, because if you fall - worse predators will come in your wake... You once promised me, that if I will ask you, you will sow chaos there were I say. Today I have you the name of the world. It's Aeelyan, known in human tongue as Kruun. Do you know of it? I feel that unless your Imperium loses control of this world, there will be bad consequences... Category:Eldar Category:Xenos